The present invention relates to life preservers, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a life preserver which is made from a cellular low density polyethylene, and which can be used as a life jacket to float the user on water, or a covering for keeping the body warm.
A life preserver according to the prior art, is a buoyant device for saving a person from drowning by keeping his body afloat, as a ring or sleeveless jacket of canvas-covered cork or kapok. This structure of life preserver is simmply used to float a person on water, and can not be used for other purposes.